The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Hair extensions are becoming one of the most popular ways for people to quickly and easily improve or change the look of their hair. In this regard, hair extensions may be used to add length, thickness and/or color to a person's existing hair. There are many different types of commercially available hair extensions, such as strand by strand extensions and weft extensions, for example.
Strand by strand extensions typically involve the fusing of individual or small groups of extensions to the existing hair strand(s) on the person, by way of adhesives or light/heat radiation, whereas other methods involve braiding strand extensions to existing hair strands prior to fusing the strands. Conversely, weft extensions typically involve the attachment of a weft of hair (i.e., a curtain of hair attached together at the top and free flowing at the bottom) to the person. The most popular methods for attaching the weft include weaving and/or braiding existing hair through the weft, or using a clip or other type of attachment mechanism.
With particular regard to waft extensions, it is important to regularly wash and condition the hair extension, in order to prolong the life of the device. Once the extensions have been cleaned, they must then be thoroughly dried. Owing to the delicate nature of hair extensions, the drying process typically requires the user to carefully brush and blow dry the weave, in order to prevent the strands from becoming entangled.
Although useful for preventing damage to the extensions, this process is laborious and extremely time consuming. As such, it would be beneficial to provide a self-contained hair extension drying device which can automatically dry any type of hair extension, without damaging or entangling the extension strands, and without suffering from the drawbacks described above.